Believe Everything
by trycee
Summary: 2 Yrs after IWTB:Mulder tries to work out their relationship after an argument but finds trouble, which is what Scully is afraid of.
1. Chapter 1

**Believe Everything**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2 yrs After IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. It's owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

_Mulder and Scully Residence_

_Somewhere in Virginia:_

"I took a few days off...I'll be at my mother's," Scully said with her head bent down.

Mulder stood next to her, his face strained and his lips thinned. "This is what you always do, Scully...you run..."

"I run!," she gasped. "You're the one that always runs, Mulder...I'm the one that's been dedicated to you all these years..."

"Why is it always a competition with you?", he said angrily. "Why does it always end up with you threatening to leave me?"

"Saying I'm going to my mother's is not leaving you...it's just a few days," she said, as she stuffed her clothes into an overnight bag.

"The hell it's not...Two years ago, you told me you weren't coming home..."

"Because of your bull-headiness and look what it got you!', she shot back.

"When did it get like this, Scully? When did it get to the point that we're going tit for tat?"

She paused in front of her dresser, her hand on her suitcase. "Mulder...I'm not leaving you...you know that."

"Do I?", he said, throwing up his hand. "You...You say this to me all the time...you tell me something like this...and you know it tears me down..."

Scully spun around to face him. "I don't say this all the time!"

"Yes, you do!", he screamed. "You know that's one of my greatest fears!"

"If I recall the last time you were the one that said we couldn't be together...", she said, gripping her forehead.

"Alright...I was wrong...how many times can I apologize about that Scully...any time things get tough you retreat...you run off."

"I'm just taking a break!"

"How in the hell can you take a break from me?", he said slowly. "How can you run off to your mother's and leave me here...alone...in OUR house...Scully?"

"It's a break...nothing permanent...I just need time to think..."

Mulder sat down on the bed. "Scully...we can talk things out without you running off..."

"Damn it, why do you keep saying that Mulder? I've been dedicated to you...forsaking all others...for you!"

"You don't think I've done the same thing?"

Scully's eyes widen. "No...I don't..."

Mulder's shoulder tensed. "How can you say that? Have I not proven that I'm dedicated to you...to us?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "I need a break...a simple break...all couples need time apart," she choked. "A simple little visit...to think things through..."

"That sounds like a break-up line to me...", he said, quietly.

"As much as I love you Mulder...", she sighed. "Its always been one-sided...our relationship..."

"One sided? In what way, Scully?"

"I've put my feelings on the back burner...put my concerns away...and I can't do that any more...I need to feel important too..."

Mulder stood up and placed his hand around her small waist. "Scully...You're the most important person in the world to me...the only person in the world besides our son...Your cries tear me apart...I'd do anything for you...anything..."

A tear ran down his face and hers as she looked up at him. Her head then dropped back down. "I don't doubt your love for me Mulder...that's not the issue..."

"Then what is the issue?"

Scully pulled away from him. "That's exactly what I'm talking about," she said, snatching up her bag. "You didn't understand what I was saying?"

Mulder blocked her route through the bedroom door. "Don't!"

"Get out of my way, Mulder."

"NO!", he said firmly. "Look...I'm an idiot, I get that...but don't act like this Scully...we've been through too much for you to walk out now..."

"For christ sakes," she yelled. "I'm not leaving you...I'm taking a few days off...If you weren't so goddamn needy I'd..."

"You'd what?", he said, snatching the bag from her hand. "Left before? Never fallen for me? What?"

"I hate arguing with you, Mulder...", she said as she stared down at the floor. "I love you so much...but we need a break...to let our feelings subside...maybe you'll realize then about my feelings? Maybe you'll remember...all the times I put myself on the line for you...all the times I cared for you...and you'll understand that I just want you home with me...not tromping off getting hurt...", she said, as tears cascaded down her face. "Mulder...", she said, covering her face with her hands. "I don't want to go to my mother's house..."

"Then don't go, Scully...don't go...", he said, placing his hand behind her head. She looked up into his eyes. "When things get tough...stop running off..."

"I'm not the one that runs off, Mulder...you are..."

"Scully...without you I'd be lost...you know that...Scully...I was meant to search for truths...Why can't you accept that of me? Why must it turn into a threat of you leaving me? Why can't you stand by my side?"

"I have for years...we were a couple without intimacy for 7 years Mulder...we were still a couple and I count all of that in my mind...I've stood by you...gone through hell with and for you...", she said, wiping her own tears. "But now I just want what little time left to be with you without you endangering your life and mine...I need you to be here to find our son...we're running out of time..."

"I'm here!", he screamed.

"No...you're off chasing after demons...and I have to rescue you as usual...stop chasing the demons Mulder and just be with me..."

"That's like asking you not to be a doctor, Scully...", he sighed, dropping his hand to his side. "I was a good boy for six years I sat here bored to death...watching the world go by...waiting for you like some damn house-husband...and then with the Father Joe thing...I became free again to be me but for two years now we've fought because I wanted to get back to me...To who I am!"

"No...we fought because you wanted to get back to the danger of our lives...I just want us to be a couple...to be together," she said softly. "God...Mulder...I'm scared that you won't come back...I'm scared you'll be dead out there somewhere and some police officer will walk up to me and tell me your gone...I've gone through that before...and I can't lose you again..."

She snatched her bag out of his hand and moved past him to the door. Mulder gripped her arm, stopping her in her tracks. She stood there a moment. "I'll be home in a few days, Mulder...just let me go..."

"No, I won't...", he said, as tears streaked his cheeks. "Scully...look whatever you need...I'll do...but your asking me to forsake my happiness...to put my desires on the back burner..."

She swung around. "Has it ever occurred to you that I've done that?"

"I know you have..."

"No you don't...", she gulped down her tears. "I fell in love with you soon after I met you and I put myself and my dreams on the line because I wanted to be with you...I followed your dreams..your wishes, your convictions and beliefs..and now I'm just asking for you to live life with me without risking your life and getting hurt or killed."

"Your asking me to sit here doing nothing because your afraid I'll get killed. Scully I am a paranormal investigator now...Not Fox Mulder, FBI anymore...I look for poltergeist's...I look at crop circles. You've supported me the last two years in this...what has changed all of a sudden? Scully, I'm not endangering my life...How many times must we argue about this?"

"Mulder...you are a UFO investigator with Mufon!", she huffed. "You don't think that puts us in danger?"

"That's only a small portion of what I do, Scully...you know that. I investigate the Paranormal...You helped me pick out the name of the damn business...'_Believe Everything_'...two years in now you want me to quit?"

"I buried you...", she said, crying.

Mulder wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Scully...I'm sorry...I didn't have any control over that..."

"I can't take it any more Mulder...It's almost 2011...and then..."

"I know...", he said in a hushed tone. "Its okay..."

"You don't get it," she said pulling away from him.

"Explain it to me..."

"I've tried," she said, grabbing up her bag. "I'll see you Friday...Mulder..."

Scully pushed open the screen door and walked down the steps. Mulder leaned against the wall, watching as she pulled off toward the gate that lead off their property. He wiped at his eyes and gripped his sides, wrapping his arms around himself in a hug. He slowly slid to the floor and cried out though only a squeak of a sound came out. More tears fell as his face turned red and he cried into his hands. "SCCULLEEE!", he screamed.

Mulder stood up and kicked the front door, slamming it shut. He then looked around the living room. It looked cold and uninviting all of a sudden. He knew the warmth of his home had just walked out the door.

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Believe Everything**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2 Yrs Post IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. It's owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

_Margaret Scully residence_

_Baltimore, Maryland_

"Dana, what;'s wrong, where's Fox?", Maggie Scully asked.

Scully kissed her mother on the side of her cheek. "Every thing's fine...he's at home."

"What happened?"

Scully pushed past her mother and then turned to face her in the doorway. She could see her mother's hair had turned a little white at the edges but she otherwise looked well and healthy. "Nothing mom," she said quietly. "Is it okay if I stay here a few days?"

"Dana Katherine!', her mother said firmly.

Scully froze in place and then turned back to face her mother. "Mom...nothing, really."

"You do not drive 4 hrs if there's nothing...You got in a fight...you and Fox?"

"Yes," she said, plopping down on the sofa. "Nothing major...I just needed a little space..."

"A space from..."

Scully could see that her mother was itching to say husband but had given up on that a few years before. "Mom...didn't you and dad need a break from each other once in a while?'

Maggie sank down next to her daughter and grabbed up her hand. "We had lots of breaks...forced upon us. Just as you and Fox had...every day we spent together was precious, Dana."

"I'm not giving up on us," she sighed exasperated. "I'm just frustrated..."

"Why drive here if your just frustrated?", Maggie said eying her daughter closely.

"Mom...I'm just tired of a few things...I really can't talk to you about this," she said, quietly.

"Is it intimate details?", Maggie said alarmed.

A smile spread across Scully's lips. "No...", she laughed. "Nothing like that..."

She could see the relief in her mother's shoulders. "Then what is it?"

"Mom...you were scared for Dad's safety, weren't you?"

"Of course...it was paralyzing some times but I had you kids to..."

She stopped suddenly and looked at her daughter briefly. Scully's expression had changed. She looked somber. "Mom...it's okay..."

"Dana...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to open any wounds..."

Scully reached over and rubbed her fingers over her mother's hands. "You didn't...Go ahead..."

"Well...", Maggie hesitated. "Every time your father was gone I worried about him. I was afraid he might not come back..."

"What made you so fearful mom?"

"You do realize that Vietnam was being fought when your father was out to sea..."

Scully looked surprised. "No...well, yeah I knew but I never really thought of him that way..."

"Right after Charles was born...Your father was a Lieutenant Commander then. He was gone for long stretches of time. I was terrified I'd be left a widow with four young children..."

Scully hugged her mother tighter. "Mom...I didn't realize..."

"Dana, you were a child...of course you didn't know...I didn't want you to worry...Bill was old enough to understand...he put all the weight on his little shoulders trying to be the man of the house," she sighed. "Anyway...it worked out well...Your father lived a long happy life..."

"Did you ever get mad at Dad for putting himself in danger? We're you ever to your breaking point when you couldn't live in fear another moment...I mean when the war was over..."

Maggie nodded her understanding. "Yes...I wanted him out of the Navy just in case another war broke out but he wouldn't leave...I resented him for a while but then I realized that in order to love him I had to love all of him..."

Maggie smoothed Scully's long hair down as her daughter rested on her shoulder. "Mom...I get tired of worrying...of being afraid...and Mulder doesn't help with that...he puts himself in danger and I can't up and leave and chase after him any more..."

"That's different, " Maggie spoke. "Your talking about him being a paranormal investigator..."

"For the past two years...", she said, sitting up. "I supported him...just as I always do...but he keeps getting banged up...and I'm just afraid that one day..."

"We'll have to bury him again..."

"Yes...and no miracle resurrections this time..."

"Did you tell him that?", Maggie asked.

Scully shot her mother a look and Maggie smiled. "I think of Fox like a base jumper...He needs to jump, Dana...He needs to...or else he'd crack inside...If your in a relationship with a base jumper...you understand the risk, you support the person and pray that this time they'll walk away from it. Its a gamble...but you are tough enough to handle it."

"Normally, I am...but Mulder is my family and without him...we can't find William and be complete...He's older now...he can't jump off cliffs and get beaten up like he did in his hay day..."

"He's not dead either...", Maggie smiled. "He is healthy...he still runs right? And now he lifts weights?"

"Yes...he had plenty of time to do that when he was..."

"Locked away in hiding...", Maggie said raising her eyebrows. "Did he ever complain about it?"

"No," Scully said, fumbling with her hands.

"Dana...when you love someone...you don't run away..."

Scully looked again at her hands. "I know what you mean about being paralyzed by fear...How can I dedicate myself to my work...to my patients when my mind is on whether Mulder is floating in some river somewhere..."

Maggie touched her daughter's face. "Your the strongest woman I know, Dana. I admire you so much."

"If only I were half the woman you are mom."

Maggie grasped her chin lightly. "No your more, Dana. I couldn't be more proud..."

Scully smiled. "Thank you mom..."

"Dana...we Scully women are strong...and we happen to all fall in love with men who are in dangerous positions...Your sister-n-laws have worried about your brothers too...it comes with the territory."

Scully reached in her pocket. "I better call Mulder..."

"I leave you alone for a moment...I'll fix us something to eat," Maggie said, heading towards the kitchen.

Scully sighed loudly and then dialed her home number. Mulder sat in the dark with a row of beers in front of him. He sipped on his fourth beer, tossing the top unto the floor. The phone rang and Mulder knocked over the empty beer bottles snatching the phone up. "Scully?"

"Mulder it's me...", she sighed.

There was a long pause. Scully swallowed hard. "Mulder...I'm so sorry...I shouldn'tve left...will you forgive me? You were right...I should've talked it out with you...Will you forgive me?"

Mulder smiled to himself. "Scully I love you...of course I'll forgive you."

"If you don't mind...can I stay at my mother's a few more days? I'll be back Friday morning."

"Sure...yeah...just as long as you come back to me, Scully."

"I will...", she said, hanging up.

Maggie returned with two sandwiches. "Did you make up?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Are you leaving?"

"No...I'm still staying till Friday."

"What will you do?"

"Shop with you a little...maybe call up Monica...see if she'll fly in to Baltimore..."

"Your sure?"

"Yeah...like they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder..."

"Can Mulder handle things by himself?"

A worry streak flashed across Scully's face..."Ah...yeah...he can handle himself...he's not a child..."

Maggie arched an eyebrow and smiled warmly. "If you say so..."

"Besides...what trouble could Mulder get in while I'm gone?"

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Believe Everything**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2 Yrs Post IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. It's owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

_Baltimore/Washington International Thurgood Marshall Airport _

_Baltimore, Maryland _

"Dana!", Monica Reyes said, as she wrapped her long arms around the smaller petite woman. "It's been two years since I've seen or heard from you!"

"Monica!", Scully beamed. "I'm so sorry I haven't called you...we've gotten wrapped up in our own lives!"

The two friends continued hugging each other. "I forgive you!", Monica smiled, walking arm and arm with Scully heading for the luggage pickup area.

"How's Mulder doing?"

Scully smiled again. "He's fine...Started his own paranormal business..."

Monica searched for her luggage. "Oh yeah? Now that they're not chasing him down..."

"Yeah. What about you? Working as an Agent in Mexico City? How is it there?"

"Hot...as usual...Lots of UFO sightings there...I'm a busy woman...", she smiled with her dark eyes to her friend.

"Mulder is now working with MUFON..."

Monica looked concerned. "Isn't that dangerous? I mean...wouldn't that expose you both to '_them'_?"

Scully sighed. "That's what I told him...but you know Mulder..."

"Not that well," Monica smiled, finally spotting her bag. She grabbed it up. "I didn't get the opportunity to get to know him that well..."

"Oh...well...he's stubborn of course...", she said, glancing down to her hands.

"Hence the argument that lead you here..."

"Exactly," Scully nodded as she lead the way out of the airport. "But we're fine now...my mother kind of talked to me...We're alike she and I..."

"Oh?", Monica said, opening her luggage and pulling out her trademark black leather jacket. She slipped it on. "I forgot how cold it is here...And the snow."

"Yeah...in Mexico it probably stays pretty humid most of the time..."

"It does...but being back there as an adult this time has really changed things for me...brought me closer to my Mexican heritage."

"Oh?", Scully said, snatching Reyes bag from her hand and tossing it into her car in the parking garage.

"Yeah...You know I grew up in Mexico, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well...actually I was born in Austin, Texas to a young white mother...name unknown...but was immediately swept up and sent to live with my famous Lawyer birth father and his new wife who issued my birth certificate in Mexico. I was put up for adoption soon after wards...I was told she didn't want to raise _his _child with another woman..."

"I'm so sorry...", Scully interjected.

Monica waved it off. "I was soon adopted by the Reyes family who were a mixed Mexican/White family just like myself. My mother thought I'd have more opportunities if I went to college in the states where the closest anyone ever comes to something Mexican is Taco Bell.", she laughed.

Scully was sitting next to her in the car and listening intently. Her own thoughts were going back to William and what his experiences might be having.

Monica could sense her friends feelings. "Adopted children...they often-times have a sixth sense about them...that whether they're told they're adopted or not, they often can feel there's something different about them. Its a bond between the child and they're biological parents that is just present within them...Its a bond that can't be broken..."

Scully looked into Monica's dark brown eyes and smiled. "Tell me more about Mexico...", she said, exiting out of the parking garage.

"Well...when I was lucky to be re-assigned back to Mexico after the whole situation with you and Mulder...but honestly moving back to Mexico as an adult was a culture shock of sorts. I took alot for granted as a child and coming back and seeing things with fresh eyes...it truly shocked me and I tried to distance myself at first but then I realized it's my culture and its been a great experience ever since...and I get to work on my own version of the X-Files there."

Scully nodded proudly. "Thats wonderful, Monica. That's what you wanted."

"Yeah...and did I ever tell you how proud I am for getting re-certified to become a Pediatric Surgeon?"

Scully blushed. "Thanks...It wasn't easy especially with all the worry about Mulder...but it worked out...I feel blessed to have worked some incredible cases..."

"You've saved a lot of lives," Monica said pointedly.

Scully looked surprised as she gripped the steering wheel. "Yes...I have..."

"A boy...in particular...You didn't give up..."

"I forgot you could do that...", Scully said as she drove towards her mother's home.

"I'm just a little sensitive that's all..."

"Have you heard from John?", Scully asked.

She immediately wished she hadn't mentioned John. She could see the pain registered in her friend's eyes. "Monica...I'm sorry...I shouldn'tve..."

"Its alright...I'm happy now, I have a very sexy fiance`," she said joyfully. "John and me wouldnt've worked out..."

"Why do you feel that?", she said, rounding a corner.

"Because whenever he looked at me he saw his son Luke...He saw the person that recovered his body...he could never get passed it...", Monica sighed. "Its understandable...plus he really didn't like me..."

"Are you serious?", Scully shook her head. "No...I saw how he looked at you..."

"He tried," Monica said, glancing over to Scully. "But he had the hots for a red head that he could never have..."

Scully slammed on the breaks. "WHAT?"

"You never knew, Dana?"

"No...I guess...I never paid attention...", she said, shaking her head. "But Monica...I was pregnant with Mulder's child!"

Monica laughed. "I know...he didn't care."

"Monica, I'm so sorry..."

"Like I said...it wouldnt've worked out anyway...My fiance` and are are happy...Carlos is an FBI agent assigned to Mexico City too...we have a lot in common, more than John and I..."

"Is John still in New York?"

"Last I heard...or D.C...not sure which..."

Scully pulled in front of her mother's house. Her phone rang. "Scully..."

"Honey, where are you?"

"I just picked up Monica...I'm at my mother's..."

"Monica? Monica Reyes?"

"Yes..."

"Its been a long time...", Mulder said, as he flipped through newspapers on his desk.

"It has...What are you doing Mulder?"

"I just got an email from MUFON, Scully. There was a sighting not far from you...I thought maybe I'd come up there...investigate and maybe take you out to dinner..."

There was silence on the phone. "Scully?"

"When was the last time we went on a date night, Mulder?"

"Scully I know its been too long...if ever...Scully...I want to woo you..."

"Woo me?", she laughed, shooting a look over to Monica who was trying hard not to look embarrassed.

"That's right...romance you...put a little sparkle back into our romance...put a little sparkle back into

your eyes..."

Scully blushed shyly. "When will you get here?"

"If I leave now...I can be there in a few hours...You think your mom would mind another guest?"

"Mulder...of course not...you know my mom loves you. And your not a guest, Mulder...Your family."

"I love you..."

"I love you too," she said into the phone and then hung up.

"Woo you?", Monica said bursting out into laughter.

Scully looked thoroughly embarrassed. "When I meet this Carlos the fiance` of yours...it's payback!", she said, throwing open her car door.

Monica grabbed up her bags, a smiled still on her face. She followed behind Scully as a few giggles escaped her. Scully turned to give her a look, a smile on her own face. "Payback," she threatened. The friends exchanged a few more laughs, as Scully opened her mother's door.

Reyes stood in the doorway, dusting off her snow covered shoes and taking off her jacket.

"Mom?", Scully said walking toward the kitchen.

"Oh Dana, did you pick up your friend?", Maggie called out from the kitchen.

"Sure did!"

"Here I come...", Maggie said, wiping her hands on a dishcloth.

She walked in with a wide warm smile and her arms out. "Hello Monica!"

"Mrs. Scully! So good to see you!", hugging Maggie.

"My home is your home...", Maggie announced. "Dana...take her upstairs and get her settled. Are you both hungry?"

"I'm starved!", Monica said, smelling the delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

"Good! Just ask Dana...I love to cook..."

Scully smiled widely. "Well...Mom...I hope you'll have more room at the table for dinner..."

"Fox is coming...", Maggie said with a smile.

"Yes...he's got an investigation close by and he wants to take me out to dinner..."

"He can take you out tomorrow...tonight I'm cooking," Maggie said firmly.

"Alright mom," Scully said rolling her eyes with a smile on her lips. "Come on, Monica..."

Monica smiled at the relationship of mother and daughter and followed Scully up the stairs.

**Reviews are Welcomed: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Believe Everything**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2 yrs Post IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. It's owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

"What time did he say he'd be here?", Maggie asked her daughter as she looked over her slightly cooling meal laid out on the table.

Scully glanced at her wrist nervously. "He should be here by now..."

"I'm sure he's fine," Monica said, reassuringly. "Probably got stuck in traffic coming through D.C."

"Yeah," Scully said with her eyes glazed over.

Suddenly both Maggie and Monica sported a smile. "What?", she asked but she could feel Mulder standing in back of her. He walked up and kissed her on her neck and placed a vase filled with red roses in front of her on the dining room table.

"With a table filled with beautiful women...it's very hard for me to choose which one I'd like to kiss...so I think I'd choose the one that stole my heart," he said, turning her chin to give her a deep sideways kiss.

Maggie beamed and turned to wink at Monica who was smiling as well. When they broke their kiss, he sat down next to her with his eyes still on her. "Mulder...", she began. "They're beautiful..."

"I just wanted to apologize for our fight, Scully."

Scully grabbed his hand. "I should be apologizing to you, Mulder. I'm the one that left..."

"Just don't leave me again...", he sighed.

She could see the pain registered in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mulder. I shouldnt've taken off like that...Will you forgive me?"

"Of course," he smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"Okay, okay...", Maggie said, rolling her eyes like her daughter. "The foods getting cold..."

Mulder gave Scully a quick peck on the cheek and then waited for Maggie and Scully to make the sign of the cross in a quick prayer. "Fox...will you do the honors..."

Mulder nodded and stood up and cut the roast, placing it on each plate and then his own.

"Monica...How've you been?", Mulder asked.

"She's engaged...", Scully said, as she placed a dollop of mashed potatoes on her plate and then Mulder's.

"To John?", Mulder questioned.

Monica smiled. "No...His name is Carlos Mendez...He's from Arizona. He's first generation American. He grew up in the states unlike me but his family was more culturally Mexican than mine...You're all invited to come to my wedding...as soon as we pick out a date...", she giggled.

Maggie looked over to her daughter and could tell that the mention of a wedding bothered her. Scully kept her eyes on her plate. Mulder looked uncomfortable as he ate his food. "We'll be there...", he announced.

"Great! Its in Mexico City...I'll be Monica Mendez..."

"M and M," Scully laughed.

"I know..."

"Maybe you can throw those candies with your faces on it," Maggie suggested. "Instead of rice..."

Scully and Reyes both donned goofy expressions and shook their heads laughing. Maggie shrugged her shoulders ignoring them.

"It'll be a traditional Mexican wedding," Reyes continued.

"You and traditional, somehow that doesn't seem to fit...", Mulder said, as he ate his pot roast.

"I know...", Monica smiled as she wiped her mouth. "I always thought my wedding would have crystals and chanting and sounds of nature and be held outdoors...kind of hippyish..."

"Hippyish?", Maggie asked.

"Yeah...you know...back to nature...but his family is very traditional...so the reception will be where I get my wish...along with the traditional Mexican wedding cake and Mariachi band...I'll jazz it up my way..."

Scully shot her friend another smile but it quickly faded. Weddings were a sore spot for her two years after Mulder had been cleared of charges. She understood why they couldn't marry when the FBI was hunting for them but two years later they were still unmarried and though she tried to hide it, it bothered her greatly and fueled a lot of her frustration when she and Mulder fought.

Monica again could read Scully's expressions and so changed the subject. "So, Mulder...what's this MUFON investigation you have..."

"Monica works with her own version of the X-Files in Mexico City," Scully said, as her food fell cold.

Maggie did not look pleased.

"There was a sighting...about 20 minutes from here...in Pikesville, Maryland. A large triangle shaped craft was reported hovering over the town in what would be characterised as a Mother Ship. It closely resembled the one video taped in Phoenix, Arizona."

"Carlos' hometown," Monica injected. "Isn't Mufon cut into districts?"

Mulder sipped on his ice tea. "Yes...it is normally."

"Would this be in your district?"

"No...", he said, shooting a look to Scully. He could see her mouth tighten as well as her shoulders. "But as a paranormal investigator...I travel a little further than the MUFON districts..."

Maggie's eyes were glued to her daughter. Scully glanced over to her mother who gave her a reassuring smile. Monica was oblivious to Scully's discomfort. "What's the name of your business?"

"Believe Everything," Mulder said quietly, again glancing over to Scully.

She finally gave him a smile back trying to convey that he had her support.

"So are you like those ghost hunters on TV?", Monica questioned.

Mulder laughed a little. "Yeah...actually. I have a plenty of equipment for all types of paranormal investigations. "

"We should talk, Agent Mulder...", Monica spoke but then she placed her hand over her mouth. "Sorry...I mean...Fox Mulder..."

Mulder sat back in his chair with a grin on his face. "Perfectly understandable, Agent Reyes...How is the FBI...in Mexico City?"

"Calmer than in Washington," she sighed. "But I held my own version of the X-Files...and so we're pretty busy...lots of sightings there...it's a hotbed of activity."

Mulder was pleased. "I'm glad the X-Files is going on in some fashion...even in Mexico."

"Was it ever re-opened here by anyone?", Monica questioned.

Mulder sat further back in his seat. Scully glanced over to him and placed a hand on his leg. "There was a young Agent...She was murdered two years ago...She probably would've been the one to re-open it in Washington. Skinner told us not too long ago that they are trying to squash any attempts to have an X-Files division."

Mulder and Scully exchanged glances. She could see in his eyes that he had gotten the message. Neither of them had ever told Monica, John nor Maggie about the colonization date of 2012. She wanted to make sure Mulder didn't say too much.

"You still hear from Skinner?"

Scully smiled. "He keeps tabs on us...in case he needs to rescue one of us..."

Mulder's head dropped down slightly but Scully squeezed his leg harder.

"Anyone want some dessert?", Maggie asked standing up.

"Yes, Please!", Mulder said, stuffing the last bit of his food into his mouth.

"What are we having mom?"

"My lemon pound cake...Dana...you didn't finish your food..."

"She eats like a bird, Mrs. Scully...", Mulder added.

"Let me help you," Scully said, gathering up the dishes. Monica joined them as Mulder sat in his chair.

He whipped out his phone and started scanning the Internet. He checked his email and there was another message from MUFON. The extremely large triangle shaped craft had returned for a second night."

Mulder replied that he would be there first thing in the morning to gather information. He closed up his phone just in time for the women to return with Maggie's pound cake topped with whipped cream.

"This looks delicious," Monica smiled. "I never learned to cook..."

"Really?", Maggie said with a raised eyebrow. "What do you and Carlos eat?"

"Fast food," Monica giggled. "If I eat another taco I'm pulling out my gun and shooting someone...", she chuckled.

"We used to live on fast food...", Scully said, turning her attention to Mulder. "Now he won't touch the stuff..."

"Except pizza...I'm still addicted to pizza..."

"I made sure all my girls knew how to cook..."

"Except Melissa would come up with some strange concoction," Scully smirked. "She'd pull me into it too...Have me help her make a mess and we'd get in trouble."

"That's exactly how I cook, " Monica continued. "I think its playing with your food only as an adult."

Maggie looked at Monica long and hard, a smile spread over her lips. "You know...you remind me of my daughter...Melissa."

"That's what Dana said when she was giving birth to William..."

"That's because you thought we should have whale music to set the mood," Scully laughed her contagious laugh which made everyone else laugh.

"That's what I mean...Missy would say something like that," Maggie smiled as she watched them tear into her cake.

"I'm heading to Pikesville in the morning," Mulder said, suddenly. "When I get back...I have a date with you...", he said, leaning over to plant another kiss on Scully's lips.

They made a smacking noise as they're lips connected and then Scully glanced shyly back down to her plate. Maggie was used to the displays of love between them, she was thrilled to see it but Scully had never been affectionate with Mulder in front of Monica.

"Oh don't mind us," Monica joked.

Mulder chuckled. "So...what UFO sightings do they have in Mexico?"

**Reviews are Appreciated: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Believe Everything**

**Part 5  
**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2 yrs After IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. It's owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

Scully woke up in the bed and it felt cold. She reached out for Mulder but it was empty. She sat up and could hear the shower had turned off in the connecting bathroom. She got up and knocked lightly and then pushed the door open and was blinded by the steam from Mulder's shower. "Mulder?"

She wiped at her eyes but Mulder appeared before her and pulled her into his warm embrace and kissed her deeply. "Good morning Scully.", he said with a smirk.

"Good morning to you," she said, running her fingers down his muscular chest with beads of water clinging to him.

"Your mom is making breakfast, I can smell it..."

"I can only smell you...Cologne du Mulder...", she said in a husky tone as she pressed her body to him.

"Don't get me going again Scully or I'll be late," he said as he closed his eyes.

Reluctantly she pulled away from him. "Okay...as hard as this is...you're right," she said, as he leaned down to kiss her small mouth.

"Yeah...", he said, turning towards the mirror and brushing his dark hair.

She stood there a moment watching him and then tossed her clothes to the floor. Mulder stood frozen in the mirror..."SCULLY!", he said breathing hard.

"I'm just getting in the shower," she said with a smile. She closed the shower curtain and turned the water on.

Mulder looked at his watch and then at the curtain he could see in the mirror. He pulled the curtain back, staring her in the face. "Mulder...you'll be late...", she said, pulling the curtain back but Mulder held it firmly.

"To be continued..."

"That's right, we have that date tonight," she said, as he released the hold on the shower curtain.

"I'll be back in time to sweep you off your feet..."

"Promises...promises," he heard her say.

He walked back into the bedroom and continued to get dressed. Not long after wards, Scully scampered out, dressed in a towel. She could see the look on Mulder's face and so she grabbed her clothes and headed to dress in the bathroom..."If I don't dress in here...far away from you...you'll certainly be late," she said, winking at him.

He breathed deeply. "Woman...you're gonna be the death of me..."

Maggie smiled as she poured another cup of coffee for Monica. She continued to break eggs into a bowl, whipping them as she normally did. "Its nice that you came here..."

"Well, I appreciate your hospitality Mrs. Scully...", Monica smiled.

"Nonsense...Your no guest, Monica...You are family..."

Monica smiled. "Thank You..."

"Do you get to see your parents much?"

"Yes actually...my adopted parents not my real parents..."

Maggie was silent a moment. "It must've been really hard for you growing up not knowing your real family," she said, seating herself at the small kitchen table next to Monica.

Monica picked up on what Maggie was thinking about. "He's loved and all the love you as his grandmother gave him then is stored within him. And when you're re-united it'll just grow..."

Maggie glanced down at her plate, her food barely touched. "Thank You for being there for Dana...I know it must've been hard for you to participate in Williams adoption."

"It was," Monica nodded. "But she did what she had too."

"I know it," Maggie nodded. "It still hurts..."

"Maybe you two should share your feelings...to bridge the gap between you..."

Maggie smiled but turned behind her as she heard Scully's and Mulder's footsteps. "Breakfast Fox?"

"I'll take it to go, Mrs. Scully...", Mulder said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Dana...You better eat this time," Maggie said, pointing a direct finger at her daughter.

"Mom...I'm not a child," Scully said, sitting herself next to Monica.

"You're my youngest daughter, Dana...You'll be 80 and you'll be my little girl," she said, moving over to fix Mulder an egg sandwich.

"Here you go, Fox," she said, handing it to him. "Be safe..."

He smiled warmly to his mother-n-law, a woman he loved more than his own deceased and estranged mother. "I will...Don't you girls get in any trouble...", he said, looking them over.

Scully rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't we be telling you that, Mulder?"

Mulder kissed her forehead. "I'll call you when I'm on my way back..."

"Alright," she smiled.

He waved to Monica and Maggie and then walked out the kitchen to the front door. They waited until they heard the door slam shut. Maggie turned to fix her daughter a plate. Monica leaned in to Scully..."Busy night?", she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Scully looked shocked. "You could hear us?", she whispered.

"A little...enough to know that your very, very tired...," Monica said bursting out laughing.

"OMG!," Scully said blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed...," Monica grinned. "After fighting always comes the making up part..."

"What?", Maggie said from the counter.

Scully's eyes widen and she shot a look over to Monica. She felt like a teenager instead of a forty six year old woman.

"Oh nothing...", Monica answered.

Maggie poured coffee into Dana's cup and sat a plate in front of her. "So are we shopping today?'

Relieved that her mother hadn't heard their conversation. "Yes...Yes we are," Scully announced. She gave Monica one of her looks but Monica was unfazed.

"Shopping...that's why I'm here...", Monica said with a giggle.

Mulder followed the GPS system to the front door of his first source in Pikesville, Maryland, a 50 yr old maintenance man who had seen the object flying overhead as he got off from work at nearly eleven o'clock the first night. He wasn't aware of the second sighting, he'd been too frightened. Mulder pulled up and hopped out of his truck and knocked on the front door. "Mr. Edward Walters?", he asked the man standing behind a dark window screen.

"Who are you?", the man asked suspiciously.

"Fox Mulder...here to investigate...I'm a MUFON volunteer investigator?"

Mulder pulled out a card that had his business, Believe Everything, Paranormal Investigation written in bold letting and beside it was MUFON investigator in smaller lettering. "Are you Mr. Walters?"

"I am...", the man said still making no move to open the screen door.

"I'm here to talk with you...MUFON said they'd send an investigator?", he said, confused.

The man opened the screen door but made no move to let Mulder in. "How do I know you're on the up and up?'

Mulder had to refrain from making a smart-aleck comment or to sigh loudly. He would always get the paranoid ones whenever he would investigate for MUFON. He never got this whenever he investigated for Believe Everything because they were seeking him out. As patiently as he could, he nodded and smiled. "I'm a former FBI agent..."

"How do I know your not a man in black?", the man said, looking him over.

"First off I have on blue," Mulder cracked but the man was not amused. "Sir...I could leave...I was just hear to get your statement...I can always go to the next person..."

The man thought for second and then pushed the screen door open further. "Come on in..."

Mulder had to refrain from choking from the stench. _Obviously the man was a bachelor_, he thought to himself. _No woman would live in this rat infested pig style...certainly not Scully_...he thought as he looked around at the 4 inch thick dust that was settled all over the tops of furniture. The floors were pitch black and he could almost smell mice...'_make that...giant ones_', he thought as he stared at one coming out of the kitchen and then skittering across the floor under the couch.

"Sit down," the man said more as an order than an offer.

Mulder reluctantly sat down and as soon as he did he could feel himself starting to itch. "Ugh...can you describe the ship..."

"Big...HUGE...Triangle...No sound...6 lights...Just sitting there..."

"Are you aware that it was seen yesterday as well?", Mulder asked.

"No sir...I haven't been outside since that time..."

"Such a shame," Mulder said, as a rat sniffed his shoe. He kicked at it until it ran off. Mr. Walters had been watching him closely.

"They bite you know," Walters stated matter-of-factually.

Mulder cocked his head giving him a strange look but then he straightened out his face. "Ugh...this was before midnight correct?"

"Yes sir...Look that's all I've seen...I don't know anything more..."

"How long did you observe it?"

"A good 20 minutes...look I got this feeling that went through me like you wouldn't believe when I was looking at it..."

"Yeah? What was the feeling you received?"

"It felt evil! And I'm not going out there until I know for sure that thing doesn't come back!"

Mulder could see the man was deathly afraid. _He had to be to stay in here,_ he thought. He finished writing out the form. "Okay, would you read each section and then sign...", he said, handing him the report.

"I'm not signing nothing," Mr. Walters said calmly. "That's not what they told me on the phone..."

"Its just your statement and we could..."

"I'm not signing nothing!", he said, firmly.

"Alright," Mulder said, standing up and shaking the man's filthy hands.

Without being obvious, Mulder wiped his hand on his leg and then grabbed his paperwork and then walked out of the home, closing the door behind him. As he walked toward his truck he could see two dark figures in a car just up the street, watching him. He slipped into his truck and pulled off. The car pulled off a few minutes later, trailing him. Mulder turned down the narrow streets, pulling behind a large restaurant. He could see them continue on driving and then he pulled back out onto road. He thought he'd ditched them but suddenly his truck was sidelined and a man jumped out, pulling him out of his truck and tossing him into the back seat. The car pulled off with him inside passed out in the back. Another man held a gun on him just in case he woke up.

A few pedestrians had called the police after witnessing Mulder's kidnapping. An officer found Mulder's card laying on the floor of his truck. He read the words, MUFON investigator and then picked up the phone, dialing a number..."Yeah...it's me...You know that UFO sighting...I'm not joking...here in Pikesville...Yeah...one of the MUFON nuts was just kidnapped. I got his card right here..."

"Kidnapped from where?", the other man said on the other line.

"Right out of his car. They slammed into him, yanked him out of the car and sped off with him...Yeah...I got his name...Fox Mulder...all those damn flakes are named FOX or Starlight or something...what? Fox Mulder..."

The officer listened intently. "Alright, John...see you when you get here..."

**Reviews Are Appreciated: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Believe Everything**

**Part 6**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2 yrs After IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. It's owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

_Margaret Scully Residence_

_Baltimore, Maryland_

John Doggett sat outside the Scully residence in Baltimore, tapping his fingers to the steering wheel. He had already knocked and there had been no answer though there was a car with Maryland plates parked in front of the home. He had never been to Mrs. Scully's home but he was sure that she would know the whereabouts of Dana Scully so they could tell her that Mulder was missing. He kept checking himself in the mirror. He'd never been a vain man, he was classically handsome though his hair was a little more grey than it had been, but he was no stud...he was no Fox Mulder, former golden boy of the FBI and pain in his ass. He checked his teeth in the mirror to make sure they were white.

He wasn't quite sure why he was tidying himself up, it wasn't like he would be seeing Dana Scully...though he wanted too...or as if he'd see Monica...the woman he let slid through his fingers...She was beautiful but he had been very attracted to Dana Scully back then. The small petite woman who even in her anger and mistrust of him had only seem to drawn him in even deeper, even when he realized she was pregnant. Why did he think that maybe he could step in and be the father to her unborn child giving himself a second chance at fatherhood. It was a stupid ideal. He'd been attracted to her since the first day he saw her and she'd tossed water into his face. He saw how she reacted about Mulder's disappearance and death and he knew it was more than partnerly concern and lost...she was in love with Mulder and had lost everything when Mulder had died. He had tried to comfort her through her lost but she withdrew into herself and just begun to respond when Mulder came back to life. But he saw the love in her eyes for Mulder...something he hadn't wanted to see. So he backed off and tried to move on. He tried to see Monica, a very tall beautiful woman in her own right, as _his_ but he couldn't quite do it. She had found Luke's body, though she'd become his partner whom he trusted, he still couldn't move past her connection to his son's death. She wanted him to love her and he did try but he could never fully move past his latent feelings for Dana Scully. He had been in love with another man's 'woman' and Mulder _knew_ it which made things between them very strained. But he'd put himself on the line not for Mulder who he could care less about but for her...because even as she ran with Mulder in the desert, he still loved her deep down within.

And so when he and Reyes went back to Washington, they had been reassigned, broken apart and he'd lost his chance with Reyes. Reyes was sent to Mexico City since she'd been born in Mexico City and was bilingual. These were skills the FBI could use at their headquarters there. For him though, things had been a little rougher. He was reassigned to New York which didn't sit well with him. Being from New York, he felt like a failure after having such high hopes having gone from cop to FBI living in D.C and so returning back to where he started had made him uneasy. So the first chance he got he had transferred to Baltimore. He needed a fresh start, some place that didn't remind him of Reyes or his son, his former life as a New York City Police officer or of Dana Scully. He did know her mother lived in Baltimore but the odds of running into her in such a big city were slim to none but here he was sitting outside Margaret Scully's residence waiting for her to return home from wherever she'd gone so he could contact her daughter about Mulder...a name he'd wished he could forget.

He had been zoned out as he sat in his car with the heat running in the bitter cold when a car pulled in front of him. He could make out that it was three people. One person stepped out and he recognized it as the elder Margaret Scully who had her hands full of bags. He opened his car door and walked closer to her. "Mrs. Scully?"

"Yes?", she said, turning around at the sound of her name.

"I'm Agent John Doggett...", he began as he stood in front of her.

But then a second person walked up to him, this one shorter, with milder long red hair. "Doggett?"

"Dana!", he smiled widely, as he looked her over.

He could see she looked uncomfortable at his immediate glazing over her body. She was beautiful as usual, he noted. She shot a look to her mother who nodded back to her and then headed toward her front door. "What are you doing here?", she said, cocking her head so she could look him directly in the eyes.

"Do you know where Mulder is?", he asked.

Scully's face changed immediately and there was a storm in the pit of her stomach. "What happened, where is he?"

"John...", Reyes said, approaching him.

Doggett's eyes widen in surprise and he wrapped his arms around her. "Monica...", he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Where've you been?"

She smiled, pleased that he'd at least missed her. "Mexico City...and you?"

"New York and then Baltimore...", he said with a grin. "You look beautiful...", he said, looking her over.

"Thanks," she said, with a questioning tone. She gave Scully a look that conveyed, "_Since when did he think I was beautiful?_"

"Come on in, Agent Doggett," Scully said, as she lead them both inside her mother's home.

She took his coat and they all sat down on the couch. "Would either of you like something?", Scully said with worry in her eyes.

"No...no," Doggett said, as he sat next to Monica, his eyes glued on to her. He smiled warmly.

She smiled but shifted away from him slightly.

"What happened to Mulder?", she said as her stomach continued to lurch.

"Oh...sorry, Dana...", he said, feeling embarrassed that he'd been side tracked. "Mulder was in Pikesville."

"I know that...", she said, swallowing hard.

"Oh...so you know he was on an investigation."

Scully rolled her eyes. "Doggett...of course I know."

"Oh," he surprised. "Well...someone kidnapped him. They side swiped his car and took him at gunpoint."

Scully shook her head and covered her face with her hands. "Damn him! This is exactly why I don't want him doing this shit!"

"Any leads?", Monica asked.

Doggett looked sorrowful. "No...just the direction in which they fled...He had his phone...his license...everything with him...we had no way of contacting you except through your mother..."

"We need to find him!", Monica asserted.

"We need to go to Pikesville!", Scully said, jumping up. "When I find Mulder I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Scully could see her mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen and she knew she'd heard everything that was said. Maggie wasn't surprised at all when her daughter jumped up and raced to her car. Mulder was missing and nothing would stop her from finding him.

Monica and Scully hopped into Scully's car speeding off towards Pikesville with Doggett not far behind them. As soon as they arrived at the restaurant where Mulder had been taken, they noticed the area had been cornered off with police tape as if they'd been preserving the crime scene just for their arrival. Scully asked for latex, slapping them on, and then followed Doggett and Reyes over to Mulder's truck. It had been dusted for fingerprints. Scully searched both sides of the truck. It had been damaged but was still drive-able. She noted though that there was a brown paint smear on the side of his white truck. "There's brown paint...from the way in which it hit his truck, I'd say it was a two or four door car...it didn't do much damage to Mulder's truck, so there has to be damage to this car."

"We'll see if anyone reported seeing a brown vehicle going in or out of Pikesville," Doggett said, stepping over to his partner, a short stubby Asian man. His partner walked up to where Reyes and Scully were. "Hi, I'm Agent Leechee. "

"These are both of my former partners," Doggett said in a thick New York accent. "This is Agent Reyes."

"Nice to meet you," Reyes said extending a hand.

"You as well...John talks about you often."

"And this is former FBI agent, Dana Scully..."

"Dana Scully," Leechee smiled. "I've heard that name before..."

Scully shot him a look and he retracted his hand. "What was the purpose of kidnapping Mulder? If it were Super Soldiers...they'd kill him..."

"If it were super soldiers, Dana," Reyes spoke, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They would've killed him long before...They probably knew where you both were the entire time."

"Yeah...why now? Why all of a sudden?", Dana said, looking around the truck that had very little clues.

"Maybe it has to do with the case he was working on," Doggett answered. "This flying saucer reported here..."

Scully nodded her head. "What if he were abducted again? What if he never comes back..."

"He'll be back, Dana...", Reyes said, pulling her friend in for a warm embrace. "Not even death has ever kept you two apart..."

Agent Leechee looked puzzled. He stepped back and turned heading for his car shaking his head slightly at the two crazy former partners of John Doggett.

Doggett could see Scully's eyes welling up. "We'll find him Dana! We found him the first time, we'll find him again!"

**Reviews Are Appreciated: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Believe Everything**

**Part 7**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2 yrs After IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. It's owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder woke up on the cold floor of a basement. He moved his hand to his mouth and wiped it with the back of his hand, he was relieved that it wasn't blood he felt trickling down his face. He turned over to see three men all dressed in pin-stripped suits were staring at him from across the room. Two men were standing beside the third man that sat in the chair.

"Mulder, Mulder...", the middle man said. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

Mulder grabbed at his head, he felt slightly dizzy. "Where am I?"

"We've left you alone, Mulder...figured you were out of our hair now...And here you go getting into shit you shouldn't..."

"Who the hell are you?", he said, looking them over. "What do you want with me?"

"You know who we are...just as we know you..."

"The New Syndicate...", Mulder snarled.

"You've been under your father's protection Mulder...that's the reason we haven't killed you yet...and I do stress the _yet_ part..."

"Which father would that be?", Mulder said, standing up.

The middle man stood up and walked over to him staring him directly in the eyes. "You know which one...But he's dead Mulder...and our patience with you is running thin. "

"What is this about?",. Mulder asked unflinchingly.

"You're older now, Mulder...", the bald headed middle man said through his dark mustache. "You can't keep up any more...Go home with that pretty little Dr. Scully..._**the one we allowed you to keep**_...and forget all about this...Because you cannot stop it, Mulder. Its already started..."

Mulder could feel the man's hot breath against his face as they stood face to face. "And what if I don't?"

The man pulled back and laughed out loud. "We're in the final stages...the course has been set...you know that."

"What do you want from me?", Mulder questioned.

"I want you to walk away, Mulder...", the man smiled. "Walk away...enjoy what's left of you and Scully's lives together..."

"Give up?", Mulder chuckled with fiery eyes. "We will Fight against the future..."

"You'll lose...", the man said, turning to face his men. "Tie him up..."

Scully pulled out her cell phone from her tan trench coat. "Why didn't I think of this earlier," she said to herself. She first called Mulder's phone but after the tenth ring she hung up. She then went online on her phone and logged into Mulder's email and checked his messages. "Okay, I have his contact list for MUFON...Let's go..."

Doggett smiled shyly as he lead both women to the door of Mr. Walters door. Monica knocked hard and Mr. Edward Walters who was clearly irritated opened the door. "What do you people want now?", he screamed.

"I'm Agent Monica Reyes with the FBI," Monica said, displaying her badge.

Mr. Walters noted her black leather jacket. He then turned his attention to the smaller red head in a tan coat. "Yeah...and who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Dana Scully...I'm looking for my...", she paused for a second. "Mulder...Have you seen Fox Mulder?"

"The guy that showed up this morning asking me to sign something. I told him like I'm telling you...I ain't signing nothing!"

Just then he saw Doggett who was wearing a black trench coat. The man's eyes bulged. "Men in black," he said, before slamming the door shut.

Scully glanced down to her feet and then looked wearily up to Monica. Monica kept her eyes on her friend. She could feel what Scully was feeling, she was feeling hopeless but still determined. Monica was picking up Scully's feelings like a wave and she couldn't help but share her fear with her.

"What's next?", Doggett asked Scully, but his eyes were focused on Monica.

"Mrs. Edith Fegotti...", Scully said, looking at her cell phone. "Time is wasting..."

They all returned to the two cars but Doggett noticed something as he climbed back into his car. A few cars further back a car was parked against the shoulder of the road. He could see a clean cut man dressed in a suit with dark sunglasses sitting in the car, staring in their direction. Scully and Reyes pulled out in front of him but Doggett held back, waiting until the other car pulled out. As it neared him, he pulled out in front of it, blocking them. He jumped out with his gun pointed at the passenger. Scully had stopped her car and Monica ran around to hold a gun on the driver. "Get out!", she ordered.

Doggett had yanked out the passenger and had him on the ground. Reyes too pulled out the driver and held him on the ground. They both handcuffed each suspect and placed them in the back of Doggett's tan sedan. "Meet me at the state police station," he told both women.

They hopped into Scully's car and followed him to the Pikesville State Police station, a small little station that matched the small town.

Scully sighed to herself, shaking her head as she stood behind the glass, watching as both Monica and Doggett interrogated the second suspect after interrogating the first. They gave no answers and only sat with their arms folded, staring into her as if they could see her behind the glass. It made her feel uneasy. She had been too long out of the game and could no longer hide her feelings like she had when she was a stern FBI agent competing with men. Now she lived with the man she loved, she worked with children, giving them as much care as she hoped their son was receiving wherever he was. She knew the solace that they had at this point wouldn't last forever and so she cherished each and every moment.

But Mulder had been different, he was a restless spirit even as he grew older. At first she was thrilled that he could put his talents to use and bring in some money after being the sole provider for them both for six years but after he continued to get hurt it began to stress her even more than it had when they were younger. The fear of losing him had increased with each incident. Her job was stressful and so she thought his business Believe Everything would relieve some of her stress but it had added to it. She had been the sole provider legally. She did have access to all of Mulder's money from the time he'd died until she was reunited with him in the prison cell until today. After all he was declared legally dead and it was harder to fight the government in declaring someone was in fact alive than it was to keep the money in her name, put away for safe keeping. And because of that they were able to live comfortable though not extravagantly on Mulder's family's money, after all he had sold all of his family's home prior to his abduction when he'd been dying from the irreversible deterioration of his brain and had left her his sole heir. She'd learned that after he'd died though she never touched any of the money. She knew she'd need it for William one day but instead they needed it for their own survival.

So here she was in another dinky little police station, this one being the state police station, that could have been in any of the towns they traveled too throughout their career but she was no longer an FBI agent, she was now a maturing woman who was trying to hold back her tears as she searched for the love of her life who'd disappeared without a trace just hours before. When she saw the man in the suit get up and leave she knew they couldn't get anything out of either one of them and had to let them go...they had nothing on them. Doggett pushed open the door to where she was standing behind the mirror. "Dana...ugh...we had to let them go...We had nothing to charge them with..."

"I know," she said, as tears threatened to fall. "I need to find Mulder..."

"Two under-covers are going to tail them, Dana," Monica suggested. "Agent Leechee and another agent will go wherever they go.."

Scully watched as Monica walked down the hall. "Wait!", she called after her. "I need to go Monica...If Mulder's hurt in any way..."

"Yeah I know...you can treat him, let's go!", Monica said, walking past the small cubicles that held the state policeman who looked at them curiously.

Doggett trailed behind them. Monica stopped in her tracks after she stepped outside into the cold winter air. "Maybe we can find the damaged car...This is a tiny little town."

"Maybe you and I should go, Monica," Doggett suggested. "Dana...maybe you should go someplace near by...like the coffee shop across the street. We'll call you if he's in need..."

"NO!", Scully said firmly. "I'm not sitting around while Mulder could be hurt!", she said, moving past them.

They returned to their cars and began searching block by block for Mulder. Agent Leechee called Doggett. "Yeah...they just went into an empty building. I'm pretty sure they know we followed them...We'll need back-up."

"You got it!", Doggett said hanging up. He dialed Scully's phone. "Follow me..."

They pulled up behind Agent Leechee's car a few yards down from a small abandoned printing factory. The state police had positioned themselves all around the factory which included two snipers on top of a different building. They crept up to the door, making sure to duck under each window and then broke the door in. They were met immediately with gunfire which they returned. They backed off waiting and weren't surprised when two men in suits ran out firing their guns as they fled, not realizing they were surrounded, they were dropped instantly. One withered around in the snow in pain while the other lay dead beside him. As an officer approached with guns ready to fire, the lone suspect pointed the gun to his pupil and fired. Everyone was stunned but they then stormed the house, clearing it as they went. They reached the basement door and found that two other men were inside, firing at them as they tried to open the basement door. They waited until the men had run out of bullets or stop firing before busting the basement door down and storming and shooting both men in the legs. One of the men picked up his gun and shot his companion and then turned the gun on himself. Mulder arms were tied with rope up to the ceiling of the basement. He'd been beaten and blood had dried to his face and hair matting it down.

Agent Leechee cleared them to come and Scully took off running as fast as she could to the building, following as the State policemen pointed directions to her. She flew down the steps and found Mulder seated in a chair, rubbing his wrists. She went immediately to him, cupping his face in her hands and running her fingers through his hair, searching for the source of the blood. "Mulder...", she said, as she examined him. "Tell me where it hurts..."

"I'm not too bad, Scully...", he said, as he untied his wrist finally.

He stared into her eyes and could see she was frightened, angry and hurt. He dropped his head down. "Scully...I..."

"Mulder, I need to get you to the doctor," she said, interrupting him as she placed her hand on his arm trying to help him up.

"Scully...", he said, quietly. "I'm okay...My head is fine...I've had worst..."

"Your not a young man any more Mulder," she said, not looking him in the eyes.

He could tell from her tone she was livid but was keeping it calm in front of the onslaught of eyes staring in her direction. Mulder suddenly noticed John Doggett and Monica Reyes. "Doggett?", he questioned. "Where the...how did..."

Doggett extended his hand. "Still getting in trouble I see Mulder..."

Mulder turned to Scully but her head was low and she was looking off from him. "Thanks for looking for me," he said, nodding to them both.

Doggett grabbed him and helped him up the stairs with Scully still gripping his jacket holding on to him until they came up the top of the stairs. Doggett then let go of Mulder and Scully wrapped her arms around his waist and they walked out into the street. A crowd had formed and there were barriers place to keep them away. A few ambulances had pulled up and were perched nearby as the State policemen snapped photos of the dead bodies outside. They were then covered up with a white sheet and hoisted away. Scully walked Mulder over to the ambulance and he was immediately checked over. His head was bandaged and the EMT asked if he wanted to be escorted to the hospital. Mulder refused and was forced to sign a waiver.

He could see that Scully kept her eyes off of him until he was looking away and then she would focus on him. He knew she would not let this go very easily. "Take me to your mom's Scully," he said, walking off towards the car.

She watched him as he left and then turned to Monica and Doggett who were standing nearby. "John...the least I could do for your help is invite you over to my mother's for a hot meal...", she smiled as warmly as she could though it came out in a grimace.

Doggett shot a look over to Monica. "I'd love too..."

"Great," she said, with exhaustion in her voice. "I'll call mom...she loves guests and loves to cook... Follow me..."

"I'll ride with John," Monica announced. "Give you two time to talk."

Scully smirked but then smiled slightly and walked off toward her car.

**Reviews Are Welcome: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Believe Everything**

**Part 8  
**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2 yrs After IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. It's owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

Scully stood outside the car trying to calm herself. She then opened it and slide in, facing straight ahead. She could feel Mulder's stare boring into the side of her face. She turned to look at him and was surprised to find anger in his eyes. "Mul...", she began.

"NOT A SINGLE WORD!", he said fiercely.

She glanced down at her hands as she twirled the keys around and then picked out the ignition key and pulled off with Reyes and Doggett not far behind. She could feel Mulder continue to stare at her and so she pulled out her phone and dialed her mother's number. "Mom...We found Mulder..."

"Is he alright?", Maggie questioned.

"Yes he's fine...We're on our way back...Oh...Doggett is joining us for dinner..."

"Dana, that doesn't give me much time."

"I know and I'm sorry for springing all this on you..."

"That's not a problem, Dana, you know that..."

"Alright, we'll order a pizza or something...we'll be there in 20 minutes."

Maggie could detect that there was something wrong with her daughter. "Honey, we'll talk when you get back..."

"Alright," Scully said, hanging up.

She shot a quick glance over to Mulder and there eyes met but he then turned away from her, staring out of the window. When they arrived at her mother's house, Mulder immediately threw open the car door and stormed off into the home. Scully was left in the drivers seat. She could see the concerned looks on both Doggett's and Monica's faces but she smiled warmly and invited them both back in. Maggie had witnessed Mulder storming past up the stairs to the bedroom that he and Scully were sleeping in. When Dana came in she nodded to her as Scully immediately went up the stairs to follow Mulder. Maggie opened her home to Monica and to John Doggett as well. "Would you like something to drink?", she asked them.

"Ah...no thanks...", John smiled.

He sat down near Monica on the sofa. He felt uncomfortable because obviously Mulder and Scully were fighting and he didn't want to be involved in it but he also wanted the chance to catch up with Monica. Monica fingered her engagement ring as she smiled uneasily to Doggett. She was nervous and wasn't sure why. _Maybe _she thought to herself, _she was picking up on his feelings_. It had been several years since she'd seen Doggett. They'd been friends prior to being assigned as partners and she had recognized that he was in love with Scully while she was in love with him. It had been painful but once they arrived back in D.C. and had been reassigned, she felt it would be better if she got as far away from Doggett as possible this time and stay away. She was a little hurt though that he had never tried to contact her after being split up, but after her heart had healed she found new love in her finace` Carlos. They dated for years now and she was finally ready to commit to him and here she was sitting on a couch next to John Doggett, her heart leaping slightly. He'd been watching her the entire ordeal of Mulder's which made her uncomfortable but deep down had also warmed her heart.

"Since its so strained...why don't the two of us take off and go to a diner or something...", he suggested.

Monica stood up just as Maggie was re-entering the living room with hot coffee.

"We're gonna just hit a local diner," Monica said to Maggie.

"You know...that's not a bad ideal. I think I'd do the same...You two used to be partners right?", Maggie asked.

"Yeah that's right," Doggett spoke.

"Well, I won't burden you as a third wheel," she smiled. "I think I'd do the same thing and take off with my neighbor and give those two time to calm down," she said, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

She walked over to the stairwell and stood at the bottom landing and called out to her daughter. "Dana!"

"Yes?', Scully said walking towards the top of the stairs. "We're all going out to eat...I'm taking Mrs. Morgan and they're hitting some diner..."

"Its fine...I'm not really hungry right now anyway," she sighed. "That'll give us time to..."

"I know...," Maggie smiled. "We'll talk later..."

She turned and walked out the door followed by Monica and John. Scully stood there a moment and turned back to the bedroom shutting the door. She had shed her coat and had been sitting on the side of the bed since entering the bedroom after Mulder but he'd gone immediately into the bathroom. She could hear the shower turn on and so she walked over to the door and found that it was unlocked. She opened it and walked straight over to the shower curtain and pulled it back. She could see several bruises against Mulder's ribs and back. "Mulder...your hurt...You should've gone to the doctors..."

"I'm fine Scully," he said harshly as he scrubbed his body.

"Why are you angry with me?", she demanded. "If anything I should be the one angry...I told you..."

"I know...that's what's pissing me off, Scully...This is just another example you'll use and have it thrown up in my face later."

Scully folded her arms across her chest and stood defensively. "Mulder...They had you tied up in a basement...You could've been killed."

"They weren't going to kill me," he said, stepping out and grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist.

"How do you know they weren't gonna kill you?"

"They told me I've been protected all this time by CGB...They are still protecting me out of loyalty to him...even though he's dead."

"Who's protecting you?"

"The New Syndicate...They wanted me to give up and go home..."

"How can you believe them Mulder?", she said softly, trying to defuse his anger.

She could see in his eyes that it hadn't worked. He was still enraged. "Mulder..."

"I know what your gonna say Scully..._Stop nearly getting yourself killed_..._Your not young anymore_..._Lets spend this time together..."_

"Oh so I'm nagging you?"

"Exactly," he said, walking past her into the bedroom. "Scully something is going on there and I'm determined to find out what!_"_

Scully's own temper enraged. "Mulder! I had to rush to Pikesville to find you. We had to scour every block looking for you and you want to go back?"

"Something happened there...You've got men in black killing themselves when they're caught...you've got a large sighting that apparently has great significance Scully or else the men in black, the New Syndicate wouldn't be there. I'm not backing off...I need to know what happened..."

"Damn you!", she said, sinking into a chair and covering her face as tears cascaded down her cheek.

"Scully, how do you think we're gonna win...by sitting on our asses while they've mobilized Super Soldiers. They're not hiding any more, Scully...they're right out in the open now. And they could possibly be continuing those mass abductions...that's what they'll do in _these_ last stages...We're at war for our survival Scully...I've been lulled to sleep and now I have to wake up before its too late."

"Then concentrate on finding our son!", she said, staring directly at him. "Find William and we'll have a chance to win..."

Mulder twisted around to face her as he buttoned up his shirt and pants. "I thought you said he was human now...", Mulder said, with disbelief.

"I was told that Mulder by your half brother...by Spender...I believe them when they say that William is the key...I know this all has to do with William...but you put yourself at risk and we're all going down.. Somehow Mulder you are involved in all this..."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean...", she said, wiping her tears. "They're afraid William will follow in your footsteps to defeat them...That's why you had to hide, is it not? You are an important part of this just as I am...We can't stop what they're doing if we're dead, Mulder!"

Mulder sat down in a chair with his hands cupping the back of his neck. He was seated in front of a pair of clean socks and shoes. "So you want me to just walk away?"

"That's right...just walk away."

"Where's the Scully I used to know?", he huffed.

"Are you making fun of my heart and my feelings Mulder?," she said crushed.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Not at all...Its just that your quick to give up and that's not at all like you..."

"I've lost my son, Mulder...our son...That has wrecked my soul all these years," she said as fresh tears fell. "I've lost you more than once...What is wrong with wanting a normal life for what time we have before we have to fight? When the clock strikes midnight 2012 until Dec. 21st, we will be fighting to regain our planet, Mulder...What's wrong with me wanting to have at least one more year with you...loving you...before it all ends?"

Mulder stood up and then knelt down in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her in closer to him as sobs gurgled up from her inner core. She cried into his t-shirt as she tried to muffle the sound but it was loud and clear for Mulder. "Scully, I'm sorry...", he said, closing his eyes as he smoothed his hands over her soft hair. "But I can't give up..."

She pushed off from his chest and sat back glaring into his eyes. "How can I make you understand," she whispered. "Just give us a little more time...I just want time as a normal couple...not fighting aliens...not in fear...nothing but us..."

Mulder swallowed hard. "I'm going back tomorrow..."

Scully pushed him back hard until he fell backwards onto the floor. She stood up and walked to the door. Mulder looked in shock as he sat on the floor unmoving. She took one look at him and then slammed the door behind her.

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Believe Everything**

**Part 9**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2 yrs After IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. It's owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder searched through the house for Scully. He found her sitting in the den sipping on a glass of rum as she stared at the black television screen.

"What was that?", he said with a high pitched voice.

She said nothing as she continued to sip. "Scully, what was that?", he demanded.

She finally turned to acknowledge his presence. "I have to go back to work Saturday morning," she said quietly. "Maybe I should head back home..."

"Scully...here we go," he said, throwing his hands up.

"What does that mean, Mulder?", she huffed. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Can you just stay put for once...whether we have this argument at home or at your mother's house...it doesn't change the situation!"

"You bastard," she said loudly. "You fucking bastard!"

Mulder's eyes widen. "I am...and?"

She glared at him with pure hatred. "You are willing to throw us into the fire, aren't you Mulder? And then I have to put us back together..."

"Is this the one-sided relationship argument or a different one?"

She tilted the glass up and gulped the hard liquid down her throat and then with her best aim threw it hitting Mulder square in the chest. It then landed on the oriental rug in the den. It stung him and he rubbed the spot on his chest. She got up to walk past him but he grabbed her arm firmly. "Scully..."

"Let go of me Mulder...", she said, as tears began to flow harder. "Let go...obviously you don't give a rats ass!"

"But I do...", he said, quietly. "Scully...god when you cry...my world shatters...Please..."

"What more can I give Mulder!", she cried out.

Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist as she cried into his chest. "Okay...Okay...", he said, in a hushed tone. "I won't go back...I won't..."

"Why does it take this before you'll value yourself and us...Mulder...what part of _I'm scared of losing you, don't you understand_?"

Mulder dropped his head down. "Scully...I...I'm sorry...I...", he sighed. "Will you forgive me?"

Scully gulped down her tears. "I always do...", she sighed heavily.

"We still have that date," he said choking from his own tears as her tears soaked into his shirt.

"Mulder...I don't feel like..."

"I came up here to win you back Scully...not drive you further away from me...I owe you that date...I know you're not in the mood...not after what I've done...but please...for us...I promise...just us..."

She could hear the desperation in his voice and as she looked into his eyes she saw it as well. She reached up and ran her hand along his jawline. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, softly. He reached down and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I owe you so much Scully...I never want to take your love for granted..."

A fresh set of tears began to flow but she quickly wiped them away. "I'll leave a note for mom," she said, as she walked out of the den up towards the bedroom. Mulder stood there a moment, breathing heavily, rebuking himself for hurting her again. He loved her so much but he could be a fool at times but he knew he could never, ever live without her.

Scully stood in the bathroom mirror, staring at herself. She still looked young, though a few worrying lines had creased her face. She looked much younger than her years should allow but the reason for the lines was her life and his. She could easily put it on his bullheadedness...blame it on Mulder but she knew it wasn't his fault completely. She had loved him fairly quickly though she hadn't recognized it back then, it was a job at first, then loyalty and friendship or so she had told herself but now she knew it was in fact love that had kept her there. She clung to him just as he had clung to her and that's how they had survived. At times the cost seemed too high though but as angry as she'd just been a second before, she could never ever imagine living without him. It was the good and the bad that made them cling even tighter to each other.

She sighed and then pulled her top over her head and tossed it into the hamper. She then stripped out of the rest of her clothes. She stepped into the shower and could hear the bathroom door open. She knew it was Mulder. She let the water spray over her body, washing her tears down with it. She could feel him beyond the curtain. He pulled it back and then grabbed her up out of the shower roughly, taking her into the bedroom. She didn't fight, she didn't argue...this is what they did. It was the making up after the fight and she knew that it was what she needed and what he needed as well. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her fiercely, tossing his clothes around him.

Scully awoke to the sound of the front door opening. Her eyes sprung open immediately and she quickly glanced over to the bedroom door, but it was closed. She sat up and turned to see Mulder had showered. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked a little exhausted," he smiled shyly. "I thought you could use the extra Z's"

"What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock...We still need to go on that date...", he said, slipping into jeans. "I don't have any nice clothes, just a few pairs of jeans...I was planning on buying something after Pikesville...but maybe dinner and a movie?"

She nodded as she yawned. "Let me get in the shower...", she said, walking bare into the bathroom. She turned to see Mulder watching her every move, a look of amusement on his face. "Mulder...", she said with a giggle. "My mom is probably downstairs right now..."

"Okay...", he said glumly. "You shouldn't walk naked in front of me then...it's your fault, ya know," he said with a chuckle.

"Be right out...", she said, hopping back into the shower, this time enjoying it in peace.

After she'd dressed they came down the steps. Mulder parked himself in front of the tv, turning on the remote as Scully followed the noise into the dining room. "Mom?", Scully asked.

"I'm in here," Maggie shouted out.

She stood up and hugged her daughter, feeling the wetness of her hair against her cheek. "I'm glad I left," Maggie smiled.

Scully turned a bright shade of red. "Mom..."

"Dana, you're a grown woman...of course I know what you do...How'd you think you got here?", she said, turning from her.

Scully's face twisted up in a grimace like a child hearing about their parents being intimate.

"Who else is here?"

"Oh no one, " she smiled. "I had the t.v up loud."

"Where's Monica?", Scully said, looking around.

"I guess they're still out!", Maggie smiled back.

Scully looked at her baffled. "I never understood those two...She's engaged.", she sighed.

"Love is tricky, Dana..._You_ should know that...", she smiled.

"It is...", Dana said, glancing down.

"Is everything alright now?", Maggie questioned.

"It is now...He really had me worried...I'd never leave him but I honestly felt like I was at my breaking point," she whispered. "Mulder's taking me out to dinner and movie. To try and work on things..."

Maggie pulled her into a hug. She was shorter than her daughter. "Dana...I've been there...we've all been there...And I know you would never leave him just as he could never leave you...I'd think you two would suffocate to death if you did...", she laughed. "He's your breath and you are his...It makes me happy to see how much you both love each other. It always has..."

"I know," Scully smiled.

"No one ever said loving someone was easy...because its not. They do bullheaded things but in the end, can you do without them?"

"No, I never could...", Scully smiled shyly.

"That's right, you couldn't...so you work on it. Give and take...Things weren't as easy as you think with me and your father...", Maggie said, stepping back a little.

Scully pushed a few strands of darken auburn hair out of her mother's way. "I don't remember ever seeing you and dad fight..."

"There were times the sight of him made me want to kill him," she laughed. "But...we never let you kids know...and we never let the sun go down before saying we loved each other...That's what we said the night we lost your dad...We'd just gotten home...just told each other we loved each other as he sat in his chair and died...I would not take back any moment of it...I wish I had it all back, even the fights and arguments...", Maggie said reminiscing.

Scully hugged her mother tightly. "I love you mom..."

"I love you and Fox...now hurry up on your date..."

Monica waited for her hamburger and fries to be brought to her side. Doggett had a wide grin on his face as he stared at her. "John? What's wrong?", she said, nervously. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm just happy to see you again," he sighed. "I tried to find out where they sent you and they wouldn't let me know..."

"I didn't know that," she said, tapping her fork to her glass, trying to avoid his light blue eyes.

"How's Mexico City?", he said, sitting back. "How are things?"

Monica shook her head. "John...I'm engaged."

She could see the sudden numbness that seemed to creep through his body and then over his face. "Oh...", he choked out. "Who is he? I mean...how long?...ah..."

"His name is Carlos Mendez...He's FBI too. We've been together for 7 yrs now..."

"Why didn't you marry him back then?", John asked, his puppy dog eyes seeking understanding.

Monica smiled but then ducked her head down. "You don't know , do you?"

John looked dumbfounded."No what?"

"That I was in love with you," she sighed.

John's eyes lit up but then a sadness came over him. "I loved you too Monica...I still do."

"You did not love me, John," she chuckled. "You were in love with Dana...I knew it and there was nothing I could do about it...the reassignment was a blessing in disguise."

"I did love her...I did," he sighed. "But I was foolish because she was only in love with Mulder...but I'd fallen in love with her before I sent for you to help me find Mulder, Monica. When I found out she was pregnant...I didn't even try to figure out who the father was...and then you came back into my life and I couldn't see the forest for the trees," he said quietly. "You went back to New Orleans for a few months, remember?"

"Yes, I do...", she smiled.

"And I was alone with her trying to be her protector," he said shaking his head. "But she never loved me...or could ever see me the way I wanted her to see me...I realized the day Mulder woke up that she was in love with him and he was the father...I went to comfort her over what I thought was her partner laying in the hospital...and I saw it in her eyes as she lay on his chest...I saw it and that's when I stepped away..."

She nodded her head. "Yeah...I then later came back to help Mulder find Luke's killer," she said quietly.

"Yeah...and then you again went back to New Orleans...When you came to work with me on the X-Files...I still had to get past my feelings for her," John admitted.

He stopped talking when the waitress placed their plates in front of them. He smiled to her but turned back to his food, shooting a look at Monica. "Then I realized that you had feelings for me...", he said, dipping his fries into a dollop of ketchup. "I wish I could turn back time, Monica..."

"Actually I had feelings for you all along," she smiled before biting into her burger. "Oh so good...and not a damn taco or burrito..."

"You had feelings all along? When?"

"New York," she smiled.

"No way!," he said shaking his head. "You were with Brad Folmer then..."

"Well after Brad..I had my eye on you...and this was before...", she said, coughing and looking down at her plate. She grabbed her water and swallowed.

"Monica...I've accepted everything about Luke's death...", he said, placing a thick hand over hers. He then looked up surprised. "Hey, I was married back then."

Monica laughed out-loud. "John...I could look but not touch...", she smiled shyly. "Plus, Brad wouldn'tve allowed it...That's why I transferred...after all everyone knew the two of us would..."

"Use the office inappropriately," John said with a smile.

Monica chuckled again. "Exactly...I learned that lesson...never sleep with your superior Agent, especially when they're the A.D. I earned my reputation after that in New Orleans, instead of being given one...", she smiled, as she enjoyed her burger further.

John chuckled a little as he tore into his own burger. "You miss burgers, Monica? Don't they have McDonald's in Mexico City or some other burger joint?"

"John," she said slyly. "You and I were in Mexico during that case when you went missing...did you see a burger place anywhere?"

"No, " he said with a smile.

"They have them but I wouldn't eat there...I love Mexican food...of course, but I miss American diners too...These I used to come too when I first came to America...I felt more American when I ate at them," she laughed. "But John...what about you? Have you dated since then?"

John looked shyly. "I tried...I dated a little...I guess I'm a little stubborn...And none of them compared to you..."

She reached out and touched his hand. "I wish I could turn back time too...", she smiled.

"Can we?", he said.

Monica nearly choked on her food. "Excuse me?"

"Can we turn back time between us?"

"No, John we can't...", she said sadly. "I admit the reason I didn't marry Carlos all these years was because I thought one day I'd answer the phone and it would be you...but that never happened, John," she paused. "I'm glad to see you though John..."

He searched her eyes as he nodded. "I guess its too late..."

**Reviews are Welcome: Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Believe Everything**

**Part 10**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2 yrs After IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. It's owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

"John," Monica said softly, looking into his eyes. "I love Carlos..."

"Monica you just sat here and admitted to me that you hadn't married him all these years because you were hoping I'd show up...You did say that right?"

She was silent as she stared into his eyes.

"Monica, are you _in _love with him? You love him, yes but are you _in_ love with him or are you still _in_ love with me?"

They're eyes were locked for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Monica broke the gaze and glanced down at her plate. She pushed it aside and stood up, pulling out a few bucks to cover her meal and she walked slowly over to the doorway, waiting on him. He pulled out money and replaced her's which he scooped up in his hands. He also left a generous tip for the waitress and then strolled over to Monica. He slipped her money into her hand. "I pay...You don't pay..."

"John, its just a few bucks," she said, blushing slightly, avoiding his eyes.

He slid it into her coat pocket and then placed his hand on her arm as he pushed open the glass door to the outside. The bitter chill hit them fast but they said nothing as they walked back over to Doggett's car. As she neared the passenger door, he grabbed her arm and swung her around. "You didn't answer my question...", he said staring into her eyes.

She was slightly taller than him when she wore hills but fortunately she hadn't and he could look down into her face. She dropped her eyes for a moment. "I still love you John...I do...I don't know why...nothing ever seems to work out between us...either you're married at the time or your in love with someone else or I'm with someone else..."

"Persistence is the key," he mumbled.

"My life is in Mexico City...My parents still live there...I have my own version of the X-Files there...Expediente X..."

"Maybe you need a resident debunker," he smiled.

"We're about to set a date for the wedding...his parents are overjoyed that we're finally getting there...They're gonna fly in from Arizona," she rambled. "He's waited for me for 7 yrs..."

"But are you _in _love with him, Monica? Be truthful with me?"

She shivered. "Boy its cold out here."

Doggett stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her, staring down straight into her eyes. "Monica..."

She closed her eyes and then opened them, sighing. "No I'm not in love with him...I'm still in love with you...like a fool."

Just then, Doggett pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. She sighed into his mouth and he plunged his tongue in further, swirling and gasping. She responded to him kissing him back until she pushed back breaking contact with his lips. "Oh my god...what did I just do..."

Doggett looked disappointed. "I was hoping that this was a second chance..."

"John...my plane leaves in the morning...", she said, breaking away from him. "I'm sorry John...", she turned from him and got into the seat.

He walked slowly around and sat down, his head bow down slightly. "I'm sorry...I shouldnt've pushed you..."

"Its fine...", she smiled. "This is just coming at the wrong time...of course..."

He gripped the steering wheel as he turned the key and pulled out into the street. They said nothing as he drove but when he stopped the car, pulling into a driveway, Reyes looked confused. "What's this?"

He got out and came over to her side of the car and grabbed her hand as she stood in front of him. "If this is all I get...I can live with that, Monica. But I'm not making the same mistake again...I'm not letting you go this time without showing you how I feel..."

He grasped her wrist and pulled her toward his front door. He turned around to see if she would resist but she hadn't. A wide smile spread over her face as she let herself be pulled in by Doggett.

Scully looked down at their hands interlaced as Mulder drove the icy roads to Harbor East on the Baltimore harbor. Occasionally they both turned to each other, giving each other loving glances as if they had communicated wordlessly to turn at that very moment. He pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant boasting that they had the best Chicago Style Pizza in Baltimore and the Coldest beer on the tap. After shutting off the engine, he laced his finger back in hers, staring into her deep blue eyes, her face highlighted by the lights from the restaurant. He kissed her fingers and then leaned in for a thorough kiss. They broke away only to breath but then their mouths connected once more. "Come on, Scully...I'm starved..."

He walked around and opened her door, helping her out to her surprise. She linked her arms with his and he help guide her through the snow to the restaurant entrance. They were both dressed casually in jeans and a sweater with a t-shirt tucked under Mulder's sweater. She had worn a thicker coat as did he since the temperature had dipped down that evening. A waitress smiled to them and grabbed up two menu's and walked them to their table in the non-smoking section. A few men at the bar were watching Scully, admiring her beauty which made Mulder proud. She was a gorgeous woman and he'd always enjoyed the envious glances in his direction since the first day they went to Oregon on their first case together. But now she was his, and he could place his hands on more than the small of her back, letting other men know she belonged to him.

They were seated in a booth having shed their coats and as soon as the waitress placed water down in front of them, they were back to clasping hands, staring into eachother's eyes. Mulder smiled warmly as he stared at her. He knew she was still upset about their argument deep down but he needed to let her know that he was wrong and that he'd make it up to her somehow. The waitress returned asking them what they'd like to drink.

"Scully, would you like a beer?", he asked, still clutching her hand.

"I would Mulder..."

"Two beers and one large pizza...", he ordered.

"Cheese?", the waitress question.

"Yes...", Scully answered.

"Very well," she said, noticing the intensity of their gaze into each other. She walked off with a smile.

"Scully, have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"

A smile slowly rose up over her face. "No tell me...", she whispered.

"You have been the most beautiful woman I've ever seen...ever imagined...ever wanted..."

"You've already had me...are you buttering me up for more, Mulder?", she teased.

"You know I am...", he chuckled.

"Well...considering that both my mom and Monica knew what we were doing...I don't think we should," she smirked.

Mulder sat back with a slanted grin on his face. "We love each other...there's nothing wrong with that...I've loved you a long time, Scully...A long time..."

"Oh?, How long Mulder?", she giggled.

"You know how long..."

"Maybe I want to hear it again..."

"I've loved you forever," he said, as the waitress waited patiently for them to unlock their hands so she could place their pizza in a hot blackened pan in front of them.

She came back a few minutes later with two beers and a smile. Mulder took the spatula and dished up the pizza for Scully and then himself. "Mulder...I want you to tell it like you normally do," she smiled, prodding him.

"Okay...I've loved you for 17 yrs...", he said, reaching over the hot steaming pizza to touch her face. "Since the moment you walked into my life and changed it forever..."

"You didn't love me then...", she giggled.

"No...it was pure lust...", he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Didn't you notice the way I looked you up and down?"

"Sorry I was a little distracted myself...", she laughed.

"Oh really?", he said, in his low sexy voice.

"Yes...I was expecting some old fart to be sitting down in the basement but instead I was graced with this hunk of man-candy..."

Mulder chuckled loudly and then he noticed that a few people were looking at them. He could tell by the looks on their faces they were admiring his Scully just as much as he was.

"I remembered even from the beginning you couldn't keep your hands to yourself...", she smiled.

"Not with you, no...I remember that time I met you in the bar...of all places," he said, taking a swig of his beer. "I came so close to kissing you..."

"That was so early in our partnership," she gasped. "Is that why you put your face so close to mine that it surprised me when I turned to face you?"

"You...were a sexy goddess then and now," he said proudly. "Thats why I never want to hurt you, Scully...ever...I don't want to disappoint you...I don't ever want to lose you..."

She reached over the scorching pizza and they clasped hands. "I'm here for life, Mulder...We have a child together...and no matter what happens in 2012, I'll be by your side, you know that..."

He nodded and then they let go as the steam began to burn. They both cut into their deep dish pizza. "I should be an expert on pizza...", he said with a full mouth of food. "We've eaten it so much..."

"And you never tire of it...never, it's downright amazing...", she grinned.

"Scully, pizza is the food of the gods...There's nothing better than hot cheese...good sauce...and tasty bread..."

She took a sip of her beer. "Wow...that hit the spot," she said, wiping her lips with a napkin.

"Don't drink too much," Mulder warned. "There's beer and wine at the theater we're going too."

Scully raised an eyebrow with a smile gracing her face. "Okay, so what movie are we gonna see on our 'date'?"

"Anything you want," he said, with cheese clinging to his lips.

He wiped it away before Scully could reach over and wipe it for him. She was a little disappointed.

"I don't want anything gory or with aliens or ghosts...nothing that reminds us of our lives..."

"Scully, they couldn't even imagine the stuff we've seen...Nothing is scarier than our real lives!"

"I know...that's what I mean...nothing to remind us of that..."

"What's left then?"

"Comedies...Romance..."

"Chick flicks, Scully?"

"It doesn't have to be...I hate those just as much as you," she said assuringly.

"Just as long as I'm with you...", he smiled.

Scully put her fork down only having eaten a small section of her slice. "Are you angry with me for asking you to stop persuing your investigation, Mulder?"

He looked up suddenly. "No, Scully...I'm not mad...I did want to know but the choice was losing you or investigating what I probably already know. I choose you..."

Scully chuckled. "Isn't that a line in a movie?"

"Why yes it is...", he smiled. "We should do this more often Scully..."

"Our lives are complicated, " she said, biting into another piece. "Umm...this is really good."

"We need to do this...like you said...spend it together before what we know will happen...We're probably the only ones that can stop it..."

"And William," she said, looking up into his eyes.

He nodded. "Yes...He was a gift to us, Scully...A gift..."

She smiled but he could see a hidden sadness in her eyes. "We've missed so much..."

"Its our sacrifice, Scully...but we will find him before the end...We will...", he said, as he touched his knee to hers.

She nodded and then picked up her fork, trying to eat more of the deep pizza. Mulder had only moved on to one other slice and they had it packed into a pizza box and stored in the car as they neared the Landmark Theater. Mulder bought two tickets to a comedy that neither of them was interested in and he strolled hand and hand with her over to the open bar. They ordered two Asteroids, a vodka drink with olives stuffed with bleu cheese that Mulder figured would be interesting because of it's name. Both of them discarded the olives as they walked into the theater, cradling their drinks with a large butter-less popcorn container and sat in the wide seats. But Scully playfully decided that she'd like to sit on Mulder's lap as a joke. They both laughed until an attendant came and stood by like a guardian, making sure that they would not make out in the back of the theater with families nearby. So she reluctantly slipped back into her own seat but snuggled up to Mulder as much as she could as they watched the movie in the dark. The attendant continued to keep a watchful eye on them both.

Scully and Mulder walked hand in hand into Maggie's home. Mulder turned at the foot of the stairs and kissed her lovingly. He then trotted up the stairs to get some sleep. Scully on the other hand, made her way to the kitchen where she found her mother sitting with a glass of wine. "How was your date?", Maggie questioned.

"Very nice...", she smiled. "Pizza and a movie...it wasn't that funny but we enjoyed it. We were being watched the entire time by the attendant," she huffed. "But not too bad."

The front door closed and both women could hear Monica walking towards the kitchen. Monica sat down with both women and Maggie pulled out two more glasses, pouring them a drink.

"Where have you been?", Scully asked, tilting her head sideways with her eyebrow arched.

"I almost slept with Doggett," Monica spilled out.

Scully jumped up. "OH MY GOD!"

Maggie sipped hard on her wine, trying to hide a smirk. Monica smiled shyly towards Maggie. "Sorry..."

"No need to apologize...", Maggie countered.

"What happened?", Scully questioned.

"I...He told me he wanted a last chance...", she said bewildered. "He...asked me if I still loved him...He asked if I were in love with Carlos..."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him I was still in love with him...and that no I wasn't in love with Carlos..."

"Oh my god," Scully said, sitting back into her seat. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Monica said, sipping hard on her wine. "He's taking me to the airport in the morning...I mean...my life...its in Mexico City now...John lives here...What do I do?"

"Sleep on it," Maggie suggested. "Sleep on it...and see how you feel in the light of the day..."

"That's good advice," Monica said, rising up and heading towards the steps.

Scully kissed her mother's head and followed behind Monica. They had alot to talk about.

**Reviews Are Welcomed: Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Believe Everything**

**Part 11  
**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: 2 yrs After IWTB**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. It's owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

Scully followed Monica into the guest room where she was staying. Both women sat down on the bed and Scully could see Monica was very shaken up by what had occurred between her and Doggett so she gave her a quick hug. "Monica," she said in a calm voice. "What happened?"

"Basically I admitted that I still loved him...He pulled me into his house...I let him," she smiled shyly. "We were kissing and had already shed most of our clothes when I thought, _this isn't the way I want to start or stop my life with someone...I can't cheat...Carlos deserves better than that._..and so I told him no...I told him I needed to get my head straight...and that we'd talk tomorrow morning on my way to the airport..."

"Are you okay?", she said, looking into her friends eyes.

Monica wiped a few stray tears. "Am I fooling myself? I mean...can I really be in love with John all these years? Can I really have been so stupid to have almost cheated on Carlos? I mean...Can I even be happy with John? Or even Carlos? I'm not sure how I feel right now...I love Carlos, I do...but I always hoped for John...is that crazy?"

Scully shook her head. "It took me 7 yrs, Monica, to admit that I loved Mulder and act on it...I hid my feelings from him for so long I had fooled myself into believing that we were just 'partners'...just 'friends'...but everyone knew we were more than that. He told me he loved me once and I thought is was a side-affect of his medicine...or so I told myself...but deep down I knew it was true. Mulder showed me in every way that he loved me. I got jealous when other women were around him...I played off all of his attempts and jokes until I was miserable and I couldn't take it any longer...Love can last a very long time and the fact that you never married Carlos and was waiting for John, should tell you something, Monica. "

"But what about Carlos," she sighed. "Did you ever want to be with someone else when you were waiting for Mulder?"

"Sometimes...", she sighed. "I got tempted once...it ended badly and Mulder was crushed because of it...I never slept with him but I didn't tell Mulder that for a very long time...There was an immediate wall put up between us because he thought I didn't feel what he felt...He thought that even during my cancer...when I finally told him it broke that wall down again...It wasn't easy...We had a lot of hurt feelings especially when his ex came back into the picture...but we finally got it right...and that's all that matters...If your not truly happy, Monica...You owe it to yourself and Carlos to break it off. If you truly love John...then you need to work things out...somehow..."

Monica smiled appreciatively to her friend. "Thanks Dana...Well...I guess you and Mulder won't be coming for a wedding in Mexico after all..."

"Maybe we will...", Scully smiled. "I'm glad you came here...I wish we had more time...but Mulder and I are leaving tomorrow too."

"Oh?"

"I better get him out of here before he ends up in trouble again," she chuckled. "He'll get in plenty enough trouble at home..."

"What about his business...or MUFON?"

"He gets in less trouble with Believe Everything...believe it or not,"she smiled.

"Pah ping pung," Monica said mimicking a drum.

"I think he understands the MUFON thing puts us in danger...I think he gets it now...At least I hope..."

Monica nodded. "Yeah that would...The last thing you need is a bunch of Super Soldiers at your door..."

Scully shuddered internally. "Yes I know...or the Syndicate...I'll see you in the morning, Monica...If I don't get in the room soon, Mulder won't sleep very well..."

Monica smiled and nodded. "Night Dana...And thanks again for inviting me to come...I needed this break..."

"The next time I have a fight with Mulder...maybe we should go to Hawaii," she giggled.

"Its a date!", Monica laughed.

"Night...", Scully said, closing Monica's door behind her.

She walked into the bedroom and could see Mulder laying on the bed with the t.v. On low. "Where've you been?", he asked, muting the t.v.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his soft lips. "I love you Mulder...do you know that?"

"I do...", he smiled. "And I love you..."

"I'm gonna change so I can join you...remember no hanky-panky tonight...We can do that in our own home..."

"Scully...We've done it practically everywhere...including your mother's home..."

She snatched up her bedclothes and headed for the bathroom. "Be right back..." When Scully came out, she slipped under the covers and snuggled up to Mulder. She noticed he had on his reading glasses and a smile spread over her lips. "Mulder...did I ever tell you how long I've loved you?"

"No, tell me...", he said mimicking their earlier conversation.

"You know how long..."

"Maybe I want you to tell me," he laughed.

Scully kissed his lips and laid on his massive chest. "Since the day I walked into your office changing my life forever..."

"You weren't in love with me then...", he chuckled loudly.

"It was absolute lust...especially with those glasses on...this incredible, sexy man with lucious lips...You didn't notice how I looked at you?"

"Sorry, I was a little distracted...", he said, pulling her up to him and hungrily attacking her lips. She snaked her hands around the back of his neck, pulling him until he was on top of her.

"We have to be very quiet...", she whispered.

"Scully...we tend to be very loud..."

"We can't, Mulder...We have to be very quiet... or else we can't...We'll have to wait until we get to our own home...I don't want my mother hearing us..."

"Okay...", he said, pressing his lips to hers.

Maggie sat in the kitchen and she could hear the rhythmic sound of a bed rocking and she got up, rolling her eyes and turned off the kitchen light. "Those two...", she sighed, heading for her back bedroom and turning the television up loud.

The next morning, Monica sat at the kitchen table sipping on a steaming cup of coffee as Maggie cooked breakfast. "Thanks again, Mrs. Scully for everything..."

"Monica...You are welcomed...Anytime..."

"Thanks..."

Scully had showered and dressed and entered the kitchen. She kissed her mother on the cheek and then sat down with a hot cup of coffee and cream next to Monica. "Busy night again, huh?", Monica said out-loud.

"Monica!", Scully said shocked.

"I know I had to turn up the television on volume 60 myself," Maggie said, shooting a look at her daughter.

Scully looked like she might fall back out of the chair. "Mom?"

Maggie placed a plate in front of her daughter. "You should be starving..."

Scully's cheeks turned a crimson color as she looked at her normally stern but lovingly, devout Catholic mother. "OH MY GOD!"

Maggie chuckled. "Dana...Bill and Tara have been here before...You think you and Fox are the only ones that have had sex in their parents home?"

"Omg!", Scully repeated.

"Breathe Dana," Maggie smiled. "Bill and Charles and their wives both did...and even Missy and her boyfriend...Your late to the game...", she said, heading back to the counter.

Scully felt dizzy with embarrassment but Monica reached over and touched her hand. "Dana...it's okay, really..."

"Dana, I'm only teasing you. You can't possibly be _that_ embarrassed.", Maggie said, from the stove. "Now where's Fox?"

"He's coming down," Scully said shyly unable to look at her mother.

Mulder came into the kitchen and could tell that something was up. "What's going on?"

"Oh we were teasing Dana about you two making the bed rock again last night," Monica said with a smirk.

"Oh that...", he said, walking over to kiss Scully on the cheek. "I'm not embarrassed about that...", he said with a wink to Monica.

She laughed but Scully's head dipped lower and her face got even redder. He walked over and placed a kiss on Maggie's cheek. She smiled and handed him a plate with bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. "Thanks, Mrs. Scully..."

He sat down next to Scully and then leaned back over to kiss her on the lips. She allowed him to kiss her but was still clearly embarrassed. Monica watched them with a smile. "So, Mulder...your going home today?"

"I probably have a few cases to work on when we get back..."

Scully looked up at him with worry in her eyes and he coughed a little. "With _Believe Everything_...not MUFON."

She smiled and then began to eat her food. Maggie placed a cup of coffee in front of Mulder and then sat down to eat her own breakfast. "Did you make a decision Monica?", Maggie said turning her attention to the taller dark haired woman.

"Yes...Yes I did...John will be pleased...", she smiled.

Mulder looked confused but decided not to be nosey. He was sure Scully would tell him later.

"As a matter of fact, he should be here in minute."

"Oh?", Mulder finally asked.

"I'm going back home today...", she smiled in his direction. "Carlos and I have a long talk that I'm not looking forward too," she sighed.

"Your doing the right thing...", Scully added.

Just then the doorbell rang and Monica jumped up heading towards the front door as if it were her own home. Maggie smiled at that, she was glad Monica felt comfortable. A few minutes later, both Monica and John came back into the kitchen. Mulder stopped eating long enough to shake John's hand. Scully too shook his hand as did Maggie.

"Well...Thanks again for everything Mrs. Scully," Monica said as Maggie stood up and hugged her. "Like I said...your welcomed any time..."

"Thank You..."

Scully stood up and hugged her friend tightly. "Thanks again for coming Monica."

"I didn't do anything," she said matter-of-factually.

"Actually you did...and thanks...Remember Hawaii..."

"Hawaii? What's in Hawaii?", Mulder asked turning towards them both.

Scully shot a look to Monica and they laughed to themselves never answering him. "Bye!"

They waved as the two of them walked to the door where Monica had placed her suitcase. The door soon shut closed behind them. Mulder then turned to Scully..."I'm missing something aren't I?"

She shook her head and smiled at him, reaching out to touch his cheek. They were locked into each-other's gaze forgetting that there was another person in the room.

"Ah..Hmmm", Maggie said interrupting.

They blushed but then Scully answered him. "Monica is choosing John..."

Mulder's eyebrows raised but he didn't push the conversation any further, he wasn't that interested in their love life, just his and Scully's. "What time do we leave for home?"

"Well...After I help mom clean up, we can head out..."

Maggie smiled appreciatively. "Thank You..."

"Are you sure you were okay with me popping up on you and then bringing Monica here and then John?"

"Dana...Do you know how many times your brothers did that? I'm fine with it...I barely get to see you Dana... or Fox...Any excuse to see you is well worth it to me. But I prefer that you two are on better terms the next time."

Mulder nodded. "We're working on it...I love her so much..."

"I know you do...I know my daughter is in good hands...Every couple fights...", Maggie smiled. "But never let it tear you apart," Maggie said directly at them both. "You'll make it. You both love each other and that's what matters...nothing else does..."

**_Baltimore Highway:_**

Monica sat in the car as John headed on the highway towards the Airport. There was a tension between them and she didn't like it. She reached her hand over and slipped it into his. "John...", she began.

John squeezed her hand tightly. She could see his shoulders were slumped and he was deathly quiet.

"John..."

"Yeah?', he said, quietly.

"So...how will we work this out? Will you come there? Will we visit each other ever so often? How will it work?"

John was rigid until the words sunk in. "Did you just..."

"Yes I did," she smiled. "I'm calling it off with Carlos...I think I'll put in a request for a certain agent I know whose skills are greatly needed in the X-Files division in Mexico City. I think I need a resident debunker," she smirked. "How's your Spanish?"

"Horrible...I can name off the Taco Bell menu but that's it" he said with a grin. "You mean it?"

"I do...", she smiled. "I'm going for it..."

John slowed the car down and pulled over on the side of the highway. He put the car in park and then turned to Monica and reached out and wrapped his arms around her. "Monica...I..."

"Just Kiss me...John!",she said with a smile.

John leaned in and kissed her tenderly. They continued to kiss until they realized that ten minutes had gone by. "We better get you to the airport," he smiled.

**_Maggie Scully Residence:_**

Scully wrapped her arms around her mother who was just as small as she was. "Thank You again mom..."

"I love you Dana..."

"I love you..."

Mulder hugged Maggie tightly. She kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of yourself Fox...I'm depending on you to care of her."

He nodded and then grabbed up their bags, placing it in the back of his truck. Scully waved to her mother and walked over to her car. "I'm following you home, Mulder...Lead the way..."

He smiled and then came over to kiss her on the lips. "I'm following you this time."

Scully recognized the double meaning and smiled her love to him and then slid into her car and waited until he got into his truck. They pulled off heading back to their home in Virginia...together.

**THE END**


End file.
